1. Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to a distributed application programming interface (API) proxy technique, and more particularly, to a distributed API proxy system and an apparatus and method for managing traffic in such a system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a variety of services using automated control systems such as an intelligent building system (IBS) and a smart home system have evolved to provide an integration solution based on an Internet of Things (IoT). There are various requirements for systems that provide services in an IoT environment. For example, such systems are required to have communication performance that has been improved sufficiently to (i) provide an environment (e.g., an integrated development environment (IDE)) for an application developer, (ii) provide an open API that enables a third party to develop an application, (iii) establish a connection with various types of sub-nodes (e.g., a terminal device and a gateway device) in a system through a standard communication protocol (e.g., a building control standard communication protocol such as a building automation and control network (BACnet) and a medical-device-related standard communication protocol such as Health Level 7 (HL7), (iv) have an abstraction function and a data caching function for physical resources, (v) provide more detailed visibility to the system, and (vi) process increased traffic.
However, the system visibility and communication performance supported by the existing solutions are not sufficiently satisfied. In particular, limitations due to an increase in traffic associated with sub-nodes are generally overcome through additional network installation or hardware upgrade, resulting in an increase in the system installation cost. Accordingly, improved techniques are needed to overcome such limitations.